Five and Thirty
by algie888
Summary: Thirty five one-sentence prompts relating to Loki. Co-written with MockingjayWolf.


Coma  
The fact that Odin slept was merely detail - he was always watching.

* * *

Warmth  
He never felt hot - it was always the endless, remorseless, biting cold icing his veins instead of warm and hot lifeblood.

* * *

Shadows  
He always lurked in the shadows of the castle, of the dark rooms, and of his brother.

* * *

Sunset  
The sunsets of Asgard were best seen from the top of the highest tower - he only knew this because of the times he holed up there, crying.

* * *

Driven  
Nothing would stop him, not now, not ever, not even Thor.

* * *

Motorcycle  
His mouth twitched upwards in a smirk - hard lines, cold steel, fast: "I've got to get one of those," he he murmured (Clint looked on with bemusement).

* * *

Airport  
He stared up at his brother, and realisation dawned (hands slipping, slipping slipping...) and he fell through the night sky slowly, intimately, tauntingly.

* * *

Ancient  
His eyes were sometimes alight with mischief, other times they were mad - but they were always old and tired and fed up.

* * *

Window  
"I was wrong," Banner muttered, rubbing his face, "his mind's nothing like a bag of cats - I can't even tell you what it is like, but try imagining a petulant kid whining with overtones of wise old man mixed in."

* * *

Angel  
He appeared on Earth in full regalia, his helmet glinting in the afternoon sun, their Lord and Master from on high.

* * *

Roses  
He was nicknamed 'Rose' amongst the soldiers - for his barbed tongue (little did they know he was named 'Rose' to their women too - for his sweet charm).

* * *

Innocence  
"Me? Lie?" His eyes widened dramatically, "Now why would I do thing like that?"

* * *

Imagination  
As a child his only friends were imaginary, but they all seemed the same (This is Logi, better than Thor at everything; and he is Farmir, brave warrior; and this is Rexus, king of the realm).

* * *

Kingdom  
He stared out at the city (his home) below his feet, and whispered softly, inaudibly "I am the king of the castle."

* * *

Options  
"I had no other choice!" he shrieked at his brother, a lie he had told so many times that it nearly became the truth.

* * *

Nurturing  
"Hush, my son," Frigga murmured into his hair, thumb rubbing away tears, "your father only wants what is best for you."

* * *

Crest  
He was at his highest, higher than he had ever been before - and he would fall so much further.

* * *

Cactus  
He faced his mother, a lie at his lips, but suddenly his mouth drier than sand at the sight of his brother.

* * *

Passion  
"Love and hate are very easy to mix up," he whispered to his brother, "for both are fueled by the strongest of passions."

* * *

Picturesque  
The trees were gold, the sun was gold, and the castle was gold - he couldn't help but feel that his life was just too picture perfect.

* * *

Reflection  
He pressed his hand to the mirror, watching as his reflection bubbled at his finger tips (hair shortened, eyes changed to blue, gold staining his locks, growing shorter, filling out) and he sighed - he'd never be good enough, would he?

* * *

Festive  
"Do you not wish to dance?"  
"It is trivial and meaningless - as are you. This conversation wastes my time - I bid you a good night, Lady Sigyn."

* * *

Pristine  
He looked around his room, which was perfectly clean (if one happened to ignore the stacks of books that lay everywhere, filling the room with their musky scent).

* * *

Creation  
Odin looked down at his son, his eyes filled with regret - What have I started?

* * *

Tapestry  
Loki ripped the cloth from its place on the balustrade, casting it over his shoulder ('To Thor, on his coronation day' it read, as it pitifully fluttered through space.)

* * *

Grandeur  
No matter where he went, no matter what he did, he always made absolutely sure that he looked his best - and that his best was better than his brother's.

* * *

Lavish  
Frigga had always favored Loki - he had known that from the beginning - with elaborate gifts of love... it was his one upper hand over his brother.

* * *

Historical  
Odin ordered that Loki was to be wiped from the books, erasing all evidence of his greatest failure - the failure to his son.

* * *

Mistletoe  
Loki smirked, switching on his devilish charm, "It is a Midgardian tradition," he whispered into the ear of some girl (Clatia? Corra? Who knew...), "to kiss under the mistletoe." (as it turns out, she was only going after him for the title.)

* * *

Mythical  
Loki curled his lip as Odin saddled up his horse (grandson), and cantered off into the distance - Sleipnir was far too regal to be used as a packhorse, and Loki would not stand for it.

* * *

Longevity  
'How long does a Asgardian live?' is the question - as to the answer, it's anyone's guess... but he was determined to find out.

* * *

Romantic  
Loki leaned back, rubbing his hands over his lips in contemplation (they still burnt from her kiss) - she had been eager to kiss him, his little Sigyn, but could she be eager to love the monster?

* * *

Visionary  
Idealistic was what he was often called, but he preferred the term 'realistic', or 'prophet', or (even better), 'King'.


End file.
